Break Up
by Edoquin Dissital
Summary: Scott is planning on proposing to Ramona but when his selfishness angers her she leaves. Wallace and Mobile also end up splitting. When they go to comfort each other Scott is mistaken to be Wallace's boy friend and is visited by his exes. Pls review. Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

**_Spoiler:_ If you haven't finished the series you probably shouldn't read this because well...I don't want to ruin anything for you ^_^**

**_Note_: I'm not sure how far I'm going to go with this. This is mainly a Wallace x Scott story, but there are other pairings as well. Also, I didn't know how to end this chapter so...sorry about that as well :3 please enjoy. If you have any questions, or if you want to review feel free to! :D Reviews are always accepted.**

* * *

><p>Break Up<p>

"Thank God this day is over with!" Scott exclaimed, removing his apron and hat, turning the stove off for the night. The Happy Avocado was empty, it being ten o'clock, it was time for them to close up and head home.

"I hate rush hours." Stephen grumbled, also removing his apron and hat.

"They suuuck."

"Yeah, suck." He smiled at Scott then headed for the door of the kitchen. Scott followed behind him, smiling. He enjoyed his work at The Happy Avocado. Although he knew other things he wanted to do more –like cuddle up next to Ramona in bed, or watch a movie with her, or play video games- his work was somewhat enjoyable, especially when he had Stephen Stills to talk to.

Shutting the lights down Stephen held the door open, waiting for Scott to put up the rest of the individual seats –mainly for larger guests seeing how they were too big to fit in the booth- then they headed out into the night.

It was cold outside, dark, and snowy but only in a light flurry. There was a bus stop not too far from the restaurant which was nice. Standing at the sign they waited for a bus. Footsteps crunching in the snow caught their attention, causing them to look up. A smile stretched across Stephens face, then Scott's.

Joseph was on his way home from work as well. The blank, almost angry look on his face lightening a bit when he saw Stephen and came up for a greeting.

"What's up?" Stephen questioned, walking over to him. His arms stretched out, wrapping around the other man, their lips connecting for a couple seconds before splitting.

"Not much, heading home." Joseph replied, his expression still serious. Scott just stared. He wasn't used to it. He wasn't use to seeing Stephen kiss a guy, even though he'd seen it multiple times before. Scott had known about their relationship for almost a year and a half now, and he saw them kiss at least 6 times a day, but it was still weird for him. Joseph's eyes shot over to Scott, a look of anger in them. "What are you staring at?" He questioned. His voice didn't give any hint that he was angry, but it definitely made him sound like a jerk.

"I…I don't think I'm used to…well…you two dating." Scott admitted. "I mean…watching you two kiss? It's weeeeiiiirrd." He dragged out, sounding a bit like a 7 year old in a candy store begging for a toy he wanted. Joseph's forehead crinkled as he looked at Stephen again.

"I hate your friends." He commented. Stephen nodded once, sighing.

"I know you do." He itched his head.

"No, seriously, get new ones. You have no idea how badly I want to smash my head off a brick wall whenever he starts talking."

"I know baby." He kissed Joseph again. Joseph never fought back, unlike when Stephen was with Julie. She was always such a bitch to him. He'd kiss her and she'd punch him in the chest, or push him back, or curse at him, but Joseph, although he seemed kind of like he was a male embodiment of Julie never pushed Stephen away. He never hit Stephen unless he was "playing around". He never cursed at Stephen. He cursed about Stephens friends –except Kim- but never _at_ Stephen himself. They were a cute couple, as weird as it was to think about for Scott, but they were perfect for each other. Joseph would be there when Stephen went into one of his neurotic fits, and Stephen was there to soften the blows of Joseph's harsh criticism. "I missed you." Stephen whispered, smiling at his lover. Scott felt his upper lip twitch as he watched. Joseph smiled a little, pressing his lips to Stephens once more.

"Not in front of your stupid friends." Stephen returned the smile, his arms snaking their way around his waist, pulling him into a tight embrace.

"What if I have him close his eyes?" He leaned down, kissing his jaw a bit. Joseph tilted his head a bit, his eyes closed.

"Only if he holds his breath as well." Scott puffed his cheeks out, glaring at him. Pulling away Stephen smiled then looked at Scott.

"So Scott, how are you and Ramona doing?" His fingers snaked around Josephs, clutching them sturdily.

"Awesome! We're doing awesome! I'm awesome! She's Awesome! We have an awesome relationship!" Scott boomed, a grin stretching over his face, his eyes sparkling.

"If he says awesome one more time I'm going to hit him." Joseph grumbled, but Scott ignored it.

"In a matter of fact, I was planning on proposing to her soon." Both of the men's eyes snapped open in shock, Stephens a little wider than Joseph's.

"What?" They both exclaimed loudly.

"Scott Pilgrim? _Married_? I didn't think I would ever see the day." Stephen commented.

"Ramona Pilgrim sounds super stupid." Joseph chimed in but Scott ignored him.

"Yeah well, it has to happen someday, right?" He smiled.

"Did you tell Stacey yet?" Stephen questioned. Scott shook his head.

"No, she'll tell Ramona."

"How about Kim?" Stephen questioned.

"Why would she care?"

"Wallace?"

"He'll tell Stacey."

"How do you know?" Stephen interrogated.

"He's a gossipy bitch. One time I was with him in Good Will and I accidentally farted and next thing I know 3 seconds later Stacey called me and was telling me how gross I was for doing that stuff in public!" Scott threw his hands in the air, almost hollering.

"That is pretty foul." Joseph commented. Stephen shook his head.

"Fair enough I guess. He is good at Texting."

"Are we the only people you told?" Joseph questioned. Scott nodded.

"Yeah, I figured that Stephen was good enough at keeping secrets not to tell anyone else. That and he never talks to Wallace or Stacey, so I don't have to worry about getting back to Ramona." Scott replied, fishing lint and garbage out of his pockets, throwing away paper and lint along with some string he found and stuffed a paper clip, some pennies and a half a pack of gum back into his pocket.

"What about me? You're not afraid I'll tell Stacey, or even Ramona?" Joseph questioned, crossing his arms. He was attempting to make Scott jumpy. He wanted to see how Scott would act under a threat like that, but Scott just shrugged his shoulders.

"I figured you didn't care enough to actually attempt to get yourself involved in my affairs." Scott looked at Joseph.

"Well…for once you guessed right Pilgrim. You're really not important enough for me to get myself involved." He pushed by Scott, holding Stephens hand, he climbed onto the bus as it stopped and paid the driver. Heading to the back he claimed a seat and sat down. Scott followed them and took a seat next to Stephen. The bus slowly began to lurch forward, heading along the snowy path.

The bus was silent for a bit. The two gay men didn't say anything, but the looks they gave each other definitely said something as Stephen rested a hand on his boyfriends thigh, rubbing it gently. Scott shoved his hands in his pocket and stared down at his feet. He didn't ask them much, but there was something he'd always wanted to ask Wallace but was afraid of being negatively criticized for it, -or being offered to experience it for himself- and he figured that it was a serious enough question for it not to be taken out of context. Looking up Scott cleared his throat.

"Um…I have a question."

"Make it quick Pilgrim." Joseph looked at him. He had a feeling it was going to be a stupid question. It usually was.

"Does…does butt sex hurt?" It was silent for a second. Josephs arm outstretched. Pointing at the front of the bus he demanded.

"Get out." He guessed it was going to be a stupid question. And he guessed right. Scott was always so predictable. Why or why did Stephen have to have such stupid friends?


	2. Chapter 2

**Note:** Sorry this took so long to do. It's a really long chapter I know. There are a few things in here that kind of OOC I guess, I kind of started rushing a bit. Also, Wallace speaks Italian in here so I'll translate them for you. Well, roughly because my mom screwed up my computer and I can't get my translator to work.

"Those who rovesciare i loro drink dovrebbe essere girato "- Those who spill their drink should be shot  
>"tutti dovrebbero essere girato che liquore suggerimenti "- All suggestions should be turned to liquor (he's drunk)<br>"il tuo volto suoni italiani "- your face sounds Italian  
>"Ramona voglio che tu a letto con me "- Ramona I want you in bed with me<p>

I hope you enjoy it :3

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Ramona stood at the stove, her long hair pulled back into a pony tail. It was shoulder length now and layered. She'd been feeling bold lately so her hair was two different colors. Her bangs were pink while the rest of it was purple. It'd taken a while for Scott to get used to it but after a while he'd learned to love it like he did the rest of her crazy colors.

The front door opened and in scuffled Scott. He was covered in snow and shivering lightly. Looking up from her spot at the stove she smiled at him. They became accustomed to eating dinner later on at night because both of them were often working past 6. It was guaranteed that they'd both be home at around 9:30 or 10 o'clock.

"Welcome home," She greeted, putting the lid back on the pot. "Have fun at work?" Shaking the snow from his hair he slipped out of his boots and laid them on the boot rack so they'd dry off before they dripped onto the floor.

"A blast. We set off fireworks and hired strippers. They were guys because we have 7 female workers and Stephen Stills working there." He replied sarcastically, smiling gently. She returned it, shaking her head.

"Shut up." She watched him as he made his way across the kitchen to the table. Sitting he removed a PSP that he uses for his lunch break and turned it on, seeming to ignore her completely. Her smile began to fade as she watched him from her spot near the stove. A good six or seven minutes passed of silence and little bleeps before she spoke up. "You're not going to ask me how my day went?"

"Huh?" Scott questioned, not removing his eyes from the screen of the PSP. She felt insulted. She knew he was a dense man but this was just simply outrageous. Sometimes she often wondered why she stayed with him, then he did something cute or absolutely sweet and she knew why. Because she loved him. She loved him and was willing to hurt once in a while to be happy with him most of the time. But this wasn't one of those times. Right at that moment, she didn't feel all happy and snug, or think he was cute. She thought he was being absent minded, or worse. Conceded.

"You're gone all day and you're not even somewhat interested in what I was doing?" She crossed her arms, hoping it'd dawn on him on how stupid he was acting and apologize. But you can't always get what you wish for, that was one thing she'd learned multiple times in her life.

"You were cleaning right?" He continued to play his game, his knees propped up on the table. It was silent. Her fists clenched by her sides as she frowned. That very question was like a slap in the face to her. What did she look like? A slave? She had a life and he was completely oblivious to it!

"No. I know it may not seem like it Scott, but I do do more than just clean and work you know." She replied, feeling snubbed. He laughed lightly, his eyes glazed over from his intense concentration on his game.

"hehehehe, you said _doo doo_." She didn't say anything. She just stood there, her arms crossed, her fists clenched so tightly her knuckles were turning white. He stopped feeling the cold glare on his skin and looked up, pausing the game.

"Oh uh…you…worked today?" He questioned, trying to tread lightly now. He was like a deer in a mine field. He knew there was danger, but how much of it he was unsure of, and where he should maneuver himself was still a blur to him.

"Scott," She rolled her eyes and turned, stomping off towards the bedroom. That was it, he said something stupid, and what he couldn't pin point. Standing he put the game on the table and followed her slowly. He didn't want to lose Ramona, not when he was so close to proposing to her. "Sometimes I don't know why I bother with you." She muttered folding freshly cleaned laundry and sorting them into baskets.

"Because you love me." Scott replied innocently, wrapping his arms around her from behind. He held her tightly, planting a kiss on her shoulder. She tried to keep a blank face but was finding it hard to. "Plus, I wouldn't be anything without you." He added, resting his chin on her shoulder. Turning in his arms she smiled and wrapped her arms up and over his shoulders, kissing him.

"You're right, you wouldn't be." Turning she pulled away again and continued to fold the laundry.

"So uh, how was your day? Did you do anything fun?" Scott questioned, watching her as she folded his clothes and tucked them away in a basket for him to put in his dresser on his side of the room.

"It was pretty fun, I hung out with Wallace and Mobile a bit before Mobile went to work." Scott looked at her confused for a second, not knowing that she even liked Wallace –or even knew Mobile for that.

"You hung out with Wallace?"

"Yeah, we went shopping for a bit after walking Mobile to the bus stop. You know, he missed you, you should go and visit him soon." She looked at him.

"But I just visited him!" He whined. "He acts like _he's_ my girlfriend or something!" Scott threw himself on the bed dramatically, bouncing the baskets of clothes, threatening to knock them over. Lashing out Ramona caught them before they could tip and ruin her progress.

"Scott, the last time you visited him was 6 months ago. Anyway, you can't blame him for wanting you to visit so often. You guys went from sharing an apartment, and entertainment system, showers, a bed and even sometimes clothes."

"We aren't gay! I swear we didn't do anything gay!" Scott barked in his defense.

"I know I know, but still. You two went from spending every night and most of your day together to never seeing each other. It's hard to quit someone cold turkey and move on like you never knew the person." She was right. Although Scott didn't ever think of Wallace, he knew that Wallace thought of Scott a lot. He sometimes wondered if it had anything to do with when they first met. Back when they were in College. "Scott?" He looked at her and blinked.

"Huh?"

"You," she stopped, trying to read him. He looked like he was thinking deeply. Like he was reflecting back on these past 6 months that seemed like nothing more than a blur to him. "What are you thinking?" She questioned again, softly. She often wondered what Scott thought, especially when his friends were brought up. She often wondered what his thoughts were period. If he often thought about complex things? Or if his thoughts were really as vacant as he lead her to believe.

"I...I was wondering." He started, looking back at the ceiling.

"Yes?" She pressed.

"Is...well,"

"Yes?" The suspense was beginning to get at her. He stopped and stared at her, the silence dragging out. Just when she thought she was going to go crazy from the silence he spoke once more.

"Is dinner almost ready?" She didn't say anything. Glaring at him she removed her house shoes –bought courtesy of Wallace earlier that day- and pegged him in the head with it. Turning she stomped out. "R-Ramona!" Scott rubbed his forehead. It didn't hurt too much –at least not in comparison to Gideon's punches or Todd's super vegan powers- but it still made his forehead sore. "Ramona what did I do?" He stood up and chased after her, carrying her slipper in his left hand.

"You really are an idiot aren't you? Can more than one thought occupy that mind of yours? Or is it impossible?" She snickered, looking at him.

"Huh?" He looked at her confused. Laughing she shook her head and turned the stove off.

"Dinners done you idiot." Smiling Scott clenched his fists almost as if claiming he were victorious. His loud exclamation of _Yes_ would follow after.

"So, how _is_ Wallace doing?" Scott questioned, grabbing some plates out of the cupboard.

"Oh, he says he's fine. Him and Mobile have been getting into tiffs lately though." She scooped up some dinner onto one plate and then the other.

"Tiffs?" Scott was clueless, not knowing the meaning of the word. Truthfully, he'd never heard it before. Or...he had and he just couldn't remember from where he'd heard it.

"Small fights." She revised for him. Scott imagined an epic battle between Wallace and Mobile. Mobile flinging Wallace through the wall with his psychic powers. Wallace retaliating by splashing hot bacon grease in his face then smashing a kitchen chair over his head.

Reaching up Ramona fanned the thought bubble away, chasing away the fire breathing homo into nothing but a disappearing cloud. "I said small fights Scott, not wars. Apparently they've been getting into arguments an awful lot lately. Mobile started accusing him of cheating on him and Wallace is trying to convince him other wise, saying he's stupid for even considering that Wallace would do that."

"Mobile is stupid for thinking that." Scott replied taking a bite of his dinner, sitting at the table. "Wallace may be lewd, or ready to have casual sex with random people after getting zonked, but he'd never cheat. If he has a boyfriend he refuses to even so much as judge another mans outfit let alone think of cheating on him."

"Wallace is really that kind of man?" Ramona was shocked. "He didn't seem that noble to me. He's good company, but he didn't seem like that kind of man to me." A sloppy knock at the door caught her off guard. Turning she looked at the clock. "Who could be here at this time of night?" She placed her plate down on the table and headed for the door. Opening it she gasped, a body almost crushing her as it fell in. Scott quickly jumped up and headed for the door and stopped.

"W-Wallace?" Shifting Ramona grabbed him and pushed him up, supporting him the best she could.

"C-can I die on your couch for an hour or two? Juss…long enough for my head to stop spinning." Wallace questioned, his tongue lazy from the alcohol.

"Of course!" Ramona grabbed him, helping him to the couch. "You smell like Liquor, soap and vomit." She commented, her nose crinkled.

"I'm…covered in two of them." He groaned.

"You spilled your drink on yourself?" Scott questioned, an eyebrow raised.

"Spilling your drink on you is a sin." Wallace glared at Scott. "I'd sooner die than spill my drink on me." He stumbled, falling a bit. "Those who rovesciare i loro drink dovrebbe essere girato" He muttered, trailing off into a different language.

"What's he saying?" Scott questioned as Ramona started pulling his coat off. She grimaced, vomit on the back of his shirt.

"I don't know." She looked at Wallace again.

"tutti dovrebbero essere girato che liquore suggerimenti" He hiccuped a bit.

"We can't understand you Wallace, English please."

"What is he speaking?" Scott itched his head. He didn't know that Wallace even knew any other language, well…besides some French.

"Sounds Italian."

"il tuo volto suoni italiani" Wallace grumbled.

"Wallace how do you say _I love you Ramona_ in Italian?" Scott questioned, crouching down to look his drunk friend in the eyes.

"Ramona voglio che tu a letto con me" Wallace snickered then stumbled.

"Come on Romeo; let's get your friend cleaned up." Shifting her weight under him she supported his weight, leading him to the bathroom.

"Cleaned up? What are we going to do?" Scott followed, making sure Wallace didn't fall. This was the worst he'd ever seen his friend. It was kind of scary to see that Wallace had it in him to drink himself into an Italian speaking stupor.

"Well, your friend is covered in vomit, and chances are it's someone else's." Ramona commented, making sure she didn't put her arm in the chunks that were now getting cold on the back of the gay male.

"How do you know?" Scott stopped in the doorway of the bathroom as Ramona propped Wallace against the wall, moving to unbutton his shirt. She stopped and looked back at him, Wallace finally opening his eyes again, looking as if he were in pain. She face palmed, shaking her head.

"You're dating him." Wallace muttered.

"Scott sweetie, how do you think vomit got on his back? Unless he's something from the exorcist I doubt he puked on his own back." She commented, turning her attention back to undressing Wallace. "Turn the shower on please?" Without question he turned and reached into the shower. Pulling the water on he adjusted the temperature so that it was hot but cool enough to stand in. "One of us will have to strip down and go in and hold him up." She looked at Scott. It didn't seem like it dawned on him right away. Suddenly it snapped and he gasped. His eyes were wide. Turning he stuttered.

"W-what will the other one have to do?" He whimpered.

"Wash him of course." She replied nonchalantly.

"Are you serious?" He screamed, his hands shooting to his head.

"Dead serious. Now choose which position you want to be in." She placed a hand on her hip, waiting for Scott to decide. He only had three options. Only two though Ramona would let him choose from. One, he had to get naked and hold up a naked gay male. Their flesh would be touching, water rushing over them. But the other one he had to lather up soap while his girlfriend stood naked, her flesh pressed against the side of his gay friend while he scrubbed at all of his naughty bits. He didn't want to wash Wallace, and he didn't want Ramona to be naked and pressed up against another man. So there was really only one choice he was allowed to choose.

"This sucks." He whined, removing his shirt.

"You know, I can get in with him." Ramona reminded him, smiling gently as she watched Scott undress. But she wasn't the only one watching.

"Why...is he getting naked?" Wallace cocked an eyebrow. "Not that I'm complaining guy but...kinda confused."

"Weren't you listening to what we were saying?" Scott shot, looking at him.

"Nope, I decided to ignore you like I usually do." Wallace grumbled.

"Oh shut up and get into the shower!" Scott pouted. Dropping his pants he climbed into the shower and stood under the water, shivering a bit. Smiling Ramona pulled the rest of Wallace's clothes off and helped him over to the shower.

"Don't drop him Scott." She warned.

"Yeah yeah." He grabbed onto Wallace, holding him up.

"This...is so gay." Wallace muttered, his side pressed up against Scott's for support.

"Wicked gay."

"So gay it makes me look straight." He slipped a bit. Snapping his arms out and around Wallace's mid section he braced himself, keeping him from hitting the bottom of the tub. Wallace's eyes snapped open, his face hot as fire. Scott's friend was rubbing against the outside of his thigh. This is the closest he's been to Scott in a long time. Well...since back when they were still going to college. He slightly hoped that that moment wouldn't ever end, but at the same time, he wanted Ramona to just wash him up and get it over with before he humiliated himself by getting hard or something stupid like that.

"You ok Wallace?" Ramona asked, grabbing a loofah sponge.

"Just ducky." He grumbled, rubbing his forehead. "Why do you ask?"

"Just…you look like you're going to pop." He chuckled humorlessly, clinging to Scott. He attempted to move his legs so he was supporting himself more than Scott was, but that plan back fired. Slipping he fell, pulling the younger once-was-roommate down with him. His head hit the edge of the tub, knocking him for a loop for a second. A heavy body hit him, crushing his ribs for a second. Groaning he wheezed a bit, the breath knocked out of him. "Scott! I told you not to drop him!" Ramona gasped, moving to climb in and help.

"N-No need." Wallace opened his eyes then stopped. Scott was laying on him, tucked in between his legs, his head on his chest. The last time he was in this position was a few days ago when him and Mobile were…

Coughing he sat up and shoved Scott back, his face red as an apple. He prayed that they'd just blame it on the heat of the water. "I'll wash myself. Sorry bout knocking you down guy." He quickly made for the soap, trying to show them that he was OK, and trying to keep himself from seeming too flustered. He'd always had feelings for Scott. He'd always wanted to be with Scott, even if it meant being his roommate for the rest of his life and letting him free load off of him for the rest of his life.

"Did you hit your head hard or something?" Ramona questioned, looking at Wallace. Grabbing the soap he began to wash himself, now sober enough to understand he was swimming in dangerous waters.

"Nah, just sobering up you know?" He looked at Scott then snickered, running a finger under his nose in an almost mocking way. "The water too cold for you guy?" He questioned. He was hinting at the size of Scott penis to force the impression he wasn't interested in the idiotic guy. And the way the brunettes cheeks puffed out, he knew he'd done just that.

"Shut up, you can wash yourself bacon boy! Then you can go home!" Scott stood up and grabbed a towel stepping out. He threw his nose into the air and stomped out of the bathroom. Bacon boy huh? Ouch. Wallace winced a bit at the insult. The old Scott never would have said that to him, no matter how mad he was.

"Wallace," He looked up. Ramona had an apologetic look on her face, her forehead crinkled. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" He questioned, slowly pulling himself up, pulling the curtain closed to keep Ramona from needlessly staring at his naked body as he washed up.

"For how he's acting. I don't know what's gotten into him."

"Well, I did intrude on you guys and he did just end up naked in between another mans legs." He replied, making sure to scrub his back good. He could still feel the pounding of the thick, hot wet pounding of the vomit on his back.

"No, he's been acting like this for a bit now. Like he's keeping secrets from me one day, then the next like he just met me, knowing nothing about me." She leaned against the wall, her arms crossed. "It's scaring me Wallace. I don't want to be ignored again. I don't want him to turn into Gideon." She slowly slid down the wall, curling up so that her face was buried in her lap.

Turning the water off Wallace pulled the curtain open and grabbed the extra towel. Being careful –still horribly inebriated- not to fall.

"Oh come on, this is Scott we're talking about, he couldn't effectively be evil if he had three tutors and a video game training him. I'm sure he had a lot of things on his mind right now, things that are probably a secret or something. But it's nothing to really worry about, I'm sure that whatever this secret is he's focusing hard on it. I'm sure it'll make you happy in the end." He stood over her, the towel wrapped around his waist. Smiling he reached down, offering her help up.

"Y-you think so?" She looked at him, tears in her eyes. He nodded, smiling gently.

"If I know Scott as well as I think I do, then you have nothing to worry about." Blinking, she returned his smile then took his hand. Pulling herself up, his feet slipped out from under him on the wet tile floor, sending him crashing down.

"A-are you ok?" She squealed, turning to help him up. Groaning he pushed himself off of his belly and rolled over, staring at the ceiling.

"I…I think I drank a little too much." He groaned. Sighing Ramona smiled, shaking her head. Gripping the sink she hoisted herself to her feet and turned, helping the drunk man to his feet.

"You should stay here for tonight. That is, if Mobile won't mind."

"Mobile can take a merry suck of my left one." Wallace grimaced a the sound of his name. Ramona winced at the very sound of it.

"I take it you two got into a fight again?"

"Christ, fight doesn't exactly give what we did justice. If he'd been out of his right mind he'd have killed me." He crossed his arms, his forehead crinkled. He still loved Mobile, but it was getting ridiculous with all of the accusations. He'd never cheat on Mobile. Everyone he was acquainted with knew that, but why Mobile, the one person who could get inside Wallace's head the easiest couldn't understand it was beyond him. Reaching forward Ramona rested a hand on his shoulder and smiled.

"You stay here tonight. If you'd like you can sleep in the bed with Scott and I." Heading over to the closet she removed a bathrobe and handed him a pair of new boxers that Scott didn't like because of the color.

"Oh no, I can't invade your privacy." Wallace insisted, thanking her for the bathrobe and boxers, slipping into them.

"Nah I insist. There really isn't a suitable place for you to sleep anywhere besides the bed. The couch is way to uncomfortable. Besides, our bed is a king. There's more than enough room for you." Smiling she turned and headed for the door. "Once your done getting ready, come out and have dinner. We have a big day tomorrow, all three of us." He stared at her confused, blinking. Somewhere down the line he must have missed the conversation about them doing something together in the morning. Seeing the confused look she laughed and smiled innocently. "You did want to visit with Scott right? What better way to do that then spending the day with us? I'll see you in the kitchen Wallace. I hope you like Ziti and garlic bread." She dismissed herself, leaving the baffled man to stare in wonder at the spot she once occupied.

Smiling after a bit Wallace shook his head. She knew. She knew how he felt. She knew how he really felt about Scott. How he felt about Mobile, and how wracked up his nerves currently were from all of this arguing with Mobile and loneliness.

"You're a good woman Ramona. You're too good for him." He smiled and tied his bathrobe around his waist tightly. Carefully leaving the bathroom he joined Scott and Ramona. It was good to be with others instead of being so isolated like how he was with Mobile most of the time. He wondered though…how long would this last?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

"So how did you sleep last night Wallace?" Ramona took a seat. They were in the food court of the mall. It was later in the afternoon when they woke up. Scott had the day off and Ramona didn't have anything to deliver so it was a good chance for them all to just loaf around.

"With Scott's knee in my back. It reminded me of the old romantic times we spent together. You know, waking up with drool on our shoulder and someone's centimeter-too-long toenails scraping against the top of your bottom." Wallace replied sarcastically as he sipped at his cappuccino. She laughed.

"Well you were sleeping with your hand on my junk." Scott replied back.

"That's what I say to your mother all the time." He took another sip. Scott stared at him then stood up and grabbed his empty tray.

"I think I'm gonna go cry now." He turned and made his way for the trash can.

"Aww baby, you know I was just jerking your chain. I don't talk to your mother when she's busy making me happy." He replied.

"Jerk."

"Me?" he looked back at Scott and smiled.

"Ok, ok, enough hurting Scott's feeling." Ramona laughed.

"He's only got one feeling huh? Which one's that?" Wallace watched as Scott dumped the tray and made his way back.

"Hot." Ramona replied, drinking her slushie a bit.

"I can agree with that. So, where to now?" He leaned against the table as Scott took his seat again.

"I don't know, maybe clothes shopping?" She crossed her arms, leaning on the table. He nodded.

"Sounds good, I lost my good shirt to a vomit canon. It was my favorite button up."

"Why was it your favorite?" He didn't see why it would be Wallace's favorite. Sure it was a nice shade of light pink but he didn't see it.

"It was the shirt I was wearing when your mother started to make me feel like a man." Everyone was silent for a second, then Scott fell forward, smashing his forehead off the table.

"I'm seriously going to go cry now." Ramona laughed lightly and leaned forward, kissing his head.

"Baby he's kidding."

"Are you sure? How do you know?" Scott replied his face burrowed in the table.

"He's your friend Scott, of course he's kidding." She replied. Wallace nodded.

"But how do you _know_? I mean, he could be like half of the other gay people I meet!" he whined.

"Should I plug my ears so I'm not offended by this?" Wallace questioned, sipping his drink again.

"Here we go." Ramona sighed.

"He could be a bitchy bitch McBitcherson and like…insult the living hell out of people to make themselves feel better." Scott ranted.

"Now why would I need to do that when all I have to do is let you talk for 20 minutes and let everyone find out for themselves just how dense you can really be." Wallace replied. It was silent, Scott staring at him. He looked down, his bottom lip puffing out, quivering.

"You're a meanie doo-doo skull."

"Yeah yeah, go throw this out for me and I'll massage your feet when we get back to your place." He placed his empty cappuccino cup on the table in front of Scott. Scott eyed him curiously.

"With oils?"

"Baby I'll use whatever you want. If you want baby blood, boom you have babies blood, now," he shook the cup a bit. "This cup isn't going to throw itself out you know." Scott looked at it skeptically for a second then grabbed it, standing up.

"Alright, but you better massage in between the toes and everything!" He headed over, pushing the garbage open he tossed it away. A hand snaked in front of him catching his attention. Scott stopped and looked up, following the hand up to a face. His breath hitched a bit as he saw who it was. "M-Mobile?" The glasses clad psychic looked at him with a blank, dull expression, then cocked an eyebrow.

"You're Scott Pilgrim, right? Wallace's friend?" He even sounded monotonous and dull. How could Wallace have _any_ kind of relationship with this guy?

"Yeah, I'm Scott. We met before, remember?" Scott was surprised _he_ remembered that they'd met before, even if it was just once.

"Yes I remember." Mobile pulled his hand back, adjusting his glasses. "It's not easy to forget coming home to see your lover in the arms of another man."

"We aren't gay! Well…I'm not, but he is, and we weren't embracing he was keeping me from killing you!" Scott spat, trying to convince the psychic what happened without making Wallace or himself look bad but all the man did was groan and rub his forehead.

"Your voice is irritating. Do me a favor and cut your tongue out." Scott's jaw dropped.

"Scott what's taking so long!" Wallace called coming over. He stopped and looked at Mobile shocked. "Mobile, what are you doing here?" He questioned, feeling a bit nervous.

"I could ask the same thing to _you_." Mobile shot, giving the other gay male a cold glare.

"Well, it's a long story." Wallace replied, looking down.

"Let me guess, you went out and got smashed last night and headed to Scott's and shared a bed with him and his girlfriend Ramona?" He questioned, his nose crinkled.

"Dude! How did he know that!" Scott squealed pointing at Mobile, but he was ignored.

"I really wish you'd stay out of my head." Wallace muttered, crossing his arms.

"And I wish I could trust you to keep your clothes on around other men." Mobile shot back.

"I wasn't naked around Scott so stop pitting me out to be a cheater!" Wallace snapped.

"Oh? If you weren't naked then what am I seeing here? A shower, embraced by a naked man? What's that Wallace?" He was talking about Wallace being washed up by Scott. His little shocker that even _he'd_ forgotten about.

"I wasn't doing anything with him, some guy puked on his back and he was too smashed to shower by himself, so I held him up while Ramona washed h-" Scott tried but was stopped, a hand shooting into his face.

"Shut your mouth, I'm not talking to you." Mobile growled.

"Maybe you should talk to him, because he's more aware of what's going on right now than you are." Wallace threatened.

"You," Mobile pointed at him. "Tonight, you're coming home. Pack up your shit and get out of my house. I'm tired of you taking up my space and constantly drinking!" Mobile threatened. Turning he stomped away.

"You serious douche bag!" Wallace hollered after him, his breathing speeding up. His eyes watered. He didn't know fully what was going on, but he was letting what came to mind spill out of his mouth. The one thing he knew how to do at the moment. "You asshat! You jerk wad!" Wallace screamed, everyone in the mall stopping and looking at him. Tears escaped his eyes.

"Wallace." Scott tried, scared. He wasn't used to seeing this side of his friend. In all the time he knew Wallace, not once had he seen the gay male cry. And here he was, in front of everyone, cussing until the tears prohibited him from saying anything else. Choking Wallace headed for the doors. He knew he couldn't stay in there, if he did he'd either attract too much attention or be escorted out for disturbing the peace.

Scott watched him. Ramona had stood up the moment she'd seen Mobile. Standing by the table, she shared a concerned look with Scott, debating on whether or not they should go after him or no. It was going to be a long night full of confrontations. How had it gotten this bad?


	4. Chapter 4

**Note: **Sorry it seems a bit rushed. I'm a bit rusty on typing up stories because I've been roleplaying for too long. Still...stuck...in...roleplay format...ugh

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

Scott sat on the couch, Wallace next to him with his face buried in his knees with Ramona sitting on the other side. Wallace was rocking a bit, sniffling every now and again. It was mainly silent, neither Ramona or Scott spoke. They didn't know what to say to make their friend feel any better, and when they had plucked up enough courage to comfort him he'd cuss, making them shut their mouths again and wait it out.

Finally after an hour or two Wallace lifted his head, wiping his blood red eyes free of tears, inhaling sharply through his clenched teeth. "I hate him." Wallace commented, choking a bit as he swallowed back anything that made him sound as if he were lying. He was though. Ramona knew it, Scott knew it, but there was just this need to reassure himself. To lie to himself.

"Everything will be ok Wallace, he probably just needs some time to cool down." Ramona commented after a long pause. She rubbed his shoulders. Now was her time to comfort him.

"Needs some time to cool down? Jesus his life isn't _that_ hard! There's no reason for him to need to _cool down_. He never had to deal with debt, or having no job, or having no friends, or parents…" he trailed off, clicking his teeth a bit. "He's had it practically golden compared to some of the people I know. A family who gives a hell what he does, friends who try to contact him, always having that financial support just _given_ to him if he needs it. He's just looking for a reason to make his life look like a train wreck, and I'm his rails." He sniffled again, itching his head. Ramona frowned and leaned back, thinking.

"You two were together for a good year and a half though."

"Two years this month." He corrected her.

"Maybe you should just…give it a break for a bit. I mean he did just kick you out. You're technically a bachelor again." She smiled at him.

"Yeah, just one problem though." He rested his forehead against his drawn up knees again, his eyes closed.

"What's that?"

"I don't have a place to live." He looked at her. She bit her lip thinking, then sighed.

"You're right, that is a problem."

"I'm a problem. My entire amazing life is just…soooo problematic."

"It sucks." Scott added in. "Can't he stay here?" he looked at Ramona. Ramona cocked an eyebrow, shocked that Scott would even suggest it.

"Stay here?"

"Yeah, I mean well…he was the one who kept our little hole clean when we were roommates, so we don't have to worry about him being messy." Scott explained.

"I know, I woke up this morning and he was washing the dishes by hand and cooking breakfast." She agreed.

"Ugh…sorry, it's a habit." Wallace cradled his head.

"It's not a bad habit. It gets more done than what Scott does." Scott pouted, crossing his arms. Laughing Ramona leaned over and kissed his head. "It's alright sweetie, I still love you."

"I don't want to impose." Wallace added in, looking at the two lovers, feeling horrible that he was even _offered_ a place to stay.

"You won't be imposing. We can set up the spare room for you and you can use that as your room. Scott wanted to use it as a gaming room, but as long as you're here it'll be a second bedroom. Just like how I wanted." She beamed proudly. Standing she quickly ran off and started moving stuff out of the room. "Have Scott go help you get your stuff and I should have this room all set up by the time you get back." She smiled as she shoved a cluster of baskets out into the hallway.

"Are you sure? I mean, that looks like a lot to clean out by yourself. I can always go alone and Scott can help you." Wallace offered, seeing that the room must have been used for storage because of all of the clutter and large objects. But she just smiled and shook her head again.

"I'm sure, you two get going if you want to get your stuff out of the house before Mobile gets back. Don't want him giving you a hard time." As much as he hated to admit it, but she was right. Nodding he pushed himself off the couch and rubbed his ankles. One thing he knew for sure was Ramona was right. That couch was horribly uncomfortable.

Scene 2

It was snowing, and cold. Shivering Wallace bundled up tighter and flashed Scott a look. He seemed as if he didn't even notice the cold. How lucky, Wallace could honestly say he envied the less intelligent male. It was silent. Nothing but the sound of dense snow clicking on the already laid out snow, sounding a bit like sprinkles hitting the sidewalk in summer. He didn't like the silence. He'd already spent so much time in it, and now that he was with Scott, he knew he didn't have to be silent, but something told him he should. That he should keep his mouth shut and just savor the moment of being with Scott again. Just Scott.

"Hey," Scott spoke up, stopping under a street light. Wallace stopped as well, his eyes glued to the foot prints he just left behind as he turned to face the brunette. "Remember when we used to go for walks like this all the time?" Scott smiled. Wallace smiled as well, nodding lightly.

"Yeah, I remember. I also remember getting clipped by a car that drove off the road and smashed into a telephone pole. It was on this street, in this same spot." He replied, laughing lightly.

"You did?" Scott frowned.

"You don't remember huh?" he cocked an eyebrow. "You were the one who called the police when I told you to call the ambulance. And you panicked and just babbled for thirty minutes about how a monster popped up out of nowhere and threw the car at us. I had to come up with an elaborate lie to tell the officer that you were just panicking and partially retarded." Wallace laughed.

"Oh yeah!" Scott smiled remembering. "That was the day you broke your arm from the clavicle to your fingertips because the guy hit your arm with his side mirrors!" he boomed proudly, happy he remembered.

"Glad to see you saw the light in all of that." Wallace returned with a teasing roll of the eyes and a grin.

"Do you remember that time we got drunk?" Scott's smile faded a bit as he sat on a bench.

"I don't remember much when I'm drunk guy, and I'm drunk a lot so you might want to be specific." Wallace snickered, leaning against the back of the bench. Scott was silent for a second then inhaled as if he were regretting even having brought it up. Wallace looked back at him, seeing the hesitance in his eyes, his smile fading.

"The uh…time we got drunk…_together_…and ended up…well…_together_." Scott muttered. Wallace rolled his eyes and groaned.

"If we were already together then how could we end up together?"

"I mean making out." Wallace stopped. He didn't remember that but it was shocking to hear all the same.

"We made out? When was this?" He turned, looking at Scott. "If we're talking about when we first met, that was a long time ago guy. " But Scott shook his head.

"No, it was fairly recent." He sighed.

"How recent is fairly recent?"

"I mean like…when I knew Ramona." Wallace choked a bit and came around to the front of the bench and sits down.

"When you knew Ramona, like…when we were still living together?" He was thoroughly confused now. Scott shook his head again.

"Actually, it was when she left me to go be with Gideon…you don't remember?" Scott looked at him almost desperately, then trailed off.

"No, I can't say I do." He muttered.

"It was at my place on my couch. We had a few drinks because you said I was being a sobby little bitch and we got smashed and then you mounted me and we swapped spit for at least an hour." Wallace stared at him, blinking a couple times. It was silent. Neither of them said a word for a long time. After ten minutes Wallace broke the silence.

"Why don't I ever remember the good stuff?" Then shock took him over and he cradled his head. "Oh god I did cheat on Mobile, I'm such a whore!" he threw his head back, his hands over his eyes. "And I forced myself on you!"

"I wouldn't say force." He chuckled nervously.

"I didn't force myself on you? That's a surprise." Wallace muttered. "How the hell did we end up doing that then?"

"Well, we uh…got into this argument about how you'd never kiss a pair of lips that kissed a woman. And I started puckering up and pushing myself on you and you tried to get away but you couldn't because I managed to pin you to the couch and then we started making out." He laughed, not sure where this was going to lead their friendship to. After a bit of silence Wallace coughed, clearing his throat and stood up.

"Shall we never speak of this again?"

"We shalt." Scott stood up and began walking. Wallace was embarrassed. He had made love to Scott, the very guy he'd always wanted to make love to. And although he was proud of it, he felt like trash as well. But what he hated most of all was, he couldn't ask if they could do it again, no matter how bad he wanted to.

Scene 3

Mobile wasn't home yet, thank God. The last thing they needed –or wanted- was the psychic staring at them or reading their minds –especially after both of the boys were thinking so hard on the events of the past.

"I don't have much," Wallace replied, taking his coat off and walking in. "I got rid of my entertainment system when we moved out of the apartment and that futon was tossed as well. All I have is my clothes and games. Of course those should still be packed. I can't exactly play them when Mobile is around. He always messes me up to get a rise out of me." Wallace grabbed a couple boxes out of a storage room and began packing his things up.

"Messing you up? He can control you with his mind too?" Scott was mystified. Wallace shook his head and packed some coffee mugs and margarita glasses into the box after wrapping them up in bubble wrap.

"No, he has this thing where he can get into my head, and he does this…I don't know what it is but it feels so good. It's kind of like mental sex its amazing, it truly is-"  
>"La la la la!" Scott screamed throwing his hands over his ears. "I don't want to know!"<p>

"Well you're the one who asked guy." Wallace laughed.

"I didn't ask for the icky details, I just asked if he can control you." Wallace snickered looking at the disgusted expression on his face.

"Well he can control when and how hard I orgasm if that counts." Scott gagged.

"That's so gross!"

"It feels amazing."

"And I doubt you need to be telling people about what we do." Wallace and Scott whirled around. Mobile was standing at the door, his arms crossed. "You just can't keep your mouth shut can you?"

"Hi Mobile." Wallace cursed himself gently in his head and continued packing up.

"Why the formalities, _Wallace_?" Mobile replied, sounding a bit spiteful.

"I'm packing, what else do you want from me?" Wallace replied carrying the box to another cabinet.

"To make me dinner," Mobile opted. Wallace snarled and turned to stare at him. "Naked would be preferable." Mobile added. Wallace's cheeks turned red. He could see lust in Mobile's eyes, but there was something more than that. There was fire.

"How about you shove a cucumber up your ass and make your own food." Wallace replied, turning back to pack his stuff. He wasn't going to collapse to Mobile, not this time. A pair of arms wrapped around his waist, pulling him into a tight embrace. A hand snaked up around his throat and pinned him. He's been in this embrace a few times before. This was one of the ones he enjoyed the most. The feeling of being trapped, but this very embrace at the very moment horrified him. Because unlike all of the other times, Mobile wasn't doing it out of love or lust, he was doing it to hurt Wallace.

"Should I show you what was bouncing around in Mr. Pilgrims head?" He hissed in his ear. Wallace stared in horror. He didn't want to see. He didn't want to react wrongly to it, and he knew he would. But if he did when Mobile was in his head…

Suddenly images flashed in his head. Scott and Wallace drinking. A heated argument. Laughing, another argument, Scott crying, then more laughing. Suddenly, came the part that shocked him the most. Scott pinning him down, kissing him desirably, then Wallace taking over, sitting in the younger mans lap with fingers wrapped around a fist full of hair. The scene excited him. He found himself panting as it went on, the farther the images went till it was past kissing and their shirts hit the floor. Flesh and sweat, lips mingling and the moans that echoed off of Scott's empty walls.

"Please," Wallace whimpered, his eyes clenched tightly.

"You're a whore, Wallace. That's all you'll ever be." Soon the flash back stopped. Pain ruptured through his head and his vision went blank. When he came to, he was laying on a bed in a dark room. He could hear voices outside the door.

"Are you sure he's alright?" A female questioned.

"I don't know, Mobile did something to him, I don't know what but it was scary as hell." Mobile? Who's Mobile? Wallace thought.

"Well he stopped screaming, should we check and see if he's awake?" The girl asked again.

"Or if he was unconscious to begin with? Yeah." The door opened and in came a boy with brown hair accompanied by a girl with bright blue hair.

"Wallace!" The girl ran over. He looked at her confused and pulled away a bit as she threw her arms around him.

"Uh, sorry, who are you? Where am I?" Wallace looked around.

"Wallace, come on stop joking." The boy smiled, standing next to the bed.

"How do you know my name?" Wallace was beginning to panic. He didn't know these people. He didn't know where he was and he didn't know how he got there. In fact, he couldn't remember much of anything.

"Wallace, it's us. Ramona and Scott?" The blue haired girl pulled away, frowning. "You..don't remember us?" she squeaked.

"Uh…I don't think I've ever met you, I'm sorry to burst your bubble." He replied, itching his head.

"Wallace, come on, we've been friends since college. You know…Scott Pilgrim? Gideon? Kim Pine, the Katayanagi twins?" Scott tried mentioning some names, hoping he'd recognize at least one of them.

"Uh…no." He itched his head then groaned. "My head is swimming."

"Because Mobile screwed with your brain! He stuck a straw in your skull and sucked out the memories like some freaky deeky alien from Mars Attacks!"

"They didn't suck out brains in Mars Attacks…did they?" Wallace looked at Ramona. She shrugged.

"I don't know, I hate Alien movies." She sighed then looked down upset. "You really don't remember us?" He shook his head slowly, wondering if in fact he _had _known them at one point in time. Sighing again she stood up and looked back at him heading for the door of the room. "Tomorrow, we'll fill you in on everything and see if we can't get you to remember." She smiled, but he could see the doubt in her eyes. Turning she left, leaving the boy named Scott behind.

"Come on Wallace," Scott whimpered once she shut the door behind her. "You couldn't have forgotten us." He seemed desperate. Somehow, it hurt Wallace to see those large, hurt eyes. "You have to remember us!" He barked, tears coming to his eyes. Scott was pissed. He was so full of hate, hate towards Mobile, hate towards psychics.

"I don't." Wallace whispered, shaking his head.

"You have to!" Scott grabbed his shirt, starting to cry. "You're my best friend damn it! We lived in the same apartment for a year! We shared a bed for a year! You can't,"

"Just…calm down, guy." Wallace panicked a bit, not understanding, feeling confused but at the same time, touched. Suddenly a pair of lips smashed against Wallace's. He gasped; his eyes open wide as he found himself falling back on the bed. Tears hit his cheeks as the boy on top of him continued kissing him, nipping at his bottom lip. He fought it for a few seconds, then crumbled, opening his mouth and allowing a rush of spit enter. "S-stop." Wallace whimpered.

"Then remember me and I will!" Scott punched the mattress next to Wallace's head. "Whatever he did…whatever he did to you he _will_ pay for it! And I swear, whatever he did to your brain, I'll get your memories back!" Pulling off of him he turned and made a dash for the door. He slammed it. Inhaling deeply he stared at the ceiling, the taste of spit still in his mouth, he groaned and rolled over. How could he have possibly forgotten lips like those?


	5. Chapter 5

**Note: Sorry it's taken so long to finish this chapter. Started college and have gone through some rough times. I hope you enjoy though :3**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

Wallace woke up out of a sound sleep at 8 in the morning. His dreams were plagued by images, nightmares. Panting, sweating he pushed himself out of bed and grabbed a bathrobe off of the end of his bed. Ramona was already awake, cooking breakfast. Scott was half asleep sitting at the table. Ramona looked up and smiled at him.

"Good morning Wallace, how did you sleep?" She scooped up bacon and eggs onto a plate and threw some sausage down.

"Absolutely horrible. Did you know you could have nightmares of nightmares in nightmares?" Ramona winced and turned putting the plate on the table.

"Nightmares? What were they about?" She sat down after serving Scott and herself some breakfast as well.

"Just random stuff. It was pretty stupid actually now that I think back on it. There were these seven assholes just prowling around beating the hell out of you and Scott. Don't know why it was considered a nightmare really." He started eating, shoving the bacon first into his mouth.

"Ah, you had a nightmare about my evil ex-boyfriends!" Ramona exclaimed smiling. Scott smiled as well, but all Wallace did was look over and stop chewing.

"Your whatty what what's?"

"Ramona's Evil Ex-boyfriends. The Japanese twins, the indian guy with the black hair, the guy with the white hair who was a vegan, the blonde girl, the movie star with the skate board and the nerd with the glasses!" Scott replied.

"That's not creepy or anything guy, so…tell me who these guys are." Wallace put his fork down so he could listen and focus better. Ramona was left in charge to tell him who they were.

"Well, boyfriend number one. The indian guy, Matthew Patel. He has mystical powers and can summon demon hipster chicks."

"That explains the boobs. I was going to say, I don't think I've ever dreamt about boobs for any reason."

"The second was Lucas Lee." She continued on.

"Yeah, Lucas is the one that you trained me for. The one you actually lusted after for like…30 minutes then said screw it." Scott stood up and ran into the living room. He returned back with a movie that had him on the cover and handed it over to Wallace. Wallace smile a bit.

"He is pretty hot. But this movie looks like it sucks." He flipped it over reading the back.

"You said that the first time it came out on shelves. The Third was Todd Ingram. He was the Vegan Psychic who dated my ex-girlfriend Envy Adams." Scott carried on.

"Envy Adams?" He looked up confused. "Natalie V. Adams?" Scott smiled, his eyes sparkling.

"You remember her?" Pulling back Wallace looked at him like he was on crack and shook his head.

"Uh, no. Natalie is in my Social class at the University." Scott stopped then smiled and ran around the table, grabbing the gay by his face, cupping it.

"You're college Wallace! Yes you're college Wallace!" He howled. Wallace stared at him horrified and sarcastically threw his hands in the air.

"Yaaay?"

"Scott, what does it matter if he's college Wallace or not?" Ramona asked.

"Because, Wallace didn't change at all from the time we were in college to now! All we have to do is fill him in on some of the details, and most of it is on video camera!" He pulled back away from Wallace and raced into the living room, throwing video tapes around. Ramona sighed and shook her head standing up.

"I guess we're spending my entire birthday watching home videos." She stood up.

"Oh, happy birthday." He looked at her. She gave him a strained smile as she followed Scott.

"Thanks." Wallace knew that that wasn't a good sign. It seemed as if Scott could be rather…well…_dense_. Standing he followed Ramona in and sat on the couch next to her as Scott pulled out a box of video tapes.

"Here they are!" He boomed, vigorously shoving a tape into the VCR. It was a home movie that popped up. Wallace was sitting at a table half awake. Scott was saying things like _I'm going to be the worlds Greatest director!_ And other humiliating things like that.

"Have fun with that." Wallace commented, snickering as he ate his bacon.

"I will! I'm going to be the world's greatest director ever, even better than Steve Wittmann!"

"Uh, Steve Wittmann built and raced aircraft, guy." Wallace cocked an eyebrow. "But it was a nice try." They continued watching, Wallace not remembering anything that had happened throughout that time.

A few hours passed and Ramona soon began to get bored, leaning backwards, her eyes closed. Even Wallace was getting bored out of his mind.

"Hey uh, can we do something different?" Wallace opted.

"Like what?" Scott questioned, still really interested in the video.

"I don't know what does Ramona want to do?" He looked at Ramona, trying to let her decide on what she wants to do on her birthday. Looking at him she caught the drift and smiled.

"How about we go see _Unforgotten One_? I heard it was supposed to be good." She opted.

"Aww, why would I want to go see that piece of crap?" Scott grimaced.

"Because it's Ramona's birthday and what she should be allowed to watch what she wants to watch?" Wallace glared at him a bit around Ramona. Her face warped, her eyebrows furrowing. _He'd forgotten it was her birthday?_

"Uh…" Scott looked at Ramona confused. He really _forgot_ it was her _birthday? _"Yeah?"

"You forgot it was my birthday!" Ramona huffed, slamming her hand down into her lap.

"Uh, No! Of course not!" he stuttered.

"You're a liar! I can't believe you Scott!" She stood up, hollering now.

"In my defense, how was I supposed to know?" He stood up as well. Wallace facepalmed.

_A simple 'there was a lot going on, I forgot'_ he thought.

"How were you supposed to _know_?" She snarled. "Scott! We've been dating for almost three god damn years and that's what you ask me? How was I supposed to _know_?" She turned heading for the bedroom.

"Whoa, whoa, Ramona where are you going?" He followed her. Wallace pushed himself to his feet, following. This couldn't be good.

"I've had enough Scott!" She turned on him, her eyes filled with tears. "You come home every day and just play video games! You don't ask me how my day went, you don't hug or kiss me, you don't help around the house and you never remember anything important about me! The only time you remember is when I'm supposed to have sex with you!" She threw a hand towel at him.

"But," He was cut short as it hit him in the face. Ramona threw all of her stuff into a bag –a small one on her side. A purse. How the hell did it all fit in it?- and turned, making her way for the door. "But I love you!" Scott called after her.

"Do you Scott? Because if you loved me you would at least remember my birthday." And with her final parting words she slammed the door behind her, racing off. Scott stared at the spot she had been standing for a long while, his eyes wide. He couldn't believe that had just happened. _Had_ it actually happened?

"Hey," Wallace whispered from the entrance to the living room. He felt like the cause of most of it. The cause of most of the pain that the boy was feeling. Looking back at Wallace, still confused, and lost, he felt his bottom lip quiver.

"Today…was her birthday?" Scott squeaked. Wallace frowned, biting his lip as he watched the boys eyes water up. "Ramona," He started crying. "I'm sorry Ramona." He dropped the hand towel. Walking over Wallace wrapped his arms around the now sobbing mess of a boy. He knew why Scott had forgotten it was Ramona's birthday. It _was_ because of him. Because of his lost memory. Because of his threatened friendship. Because he was focused on something else. And it was because of him that Ramona was gone, and that his _'best friend_' was in so much pain. But he knew one thing for certain…he was going to make it right again…somehow.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

"Come on guy, come out of the bathroom!" Wallace knocked on the door.

"No!" Scott sniffled, howling, snot running down his face. He was sitting in the fetal position by the toilet holding the rubber ducky from the bathtub in his hands.

"Come on guy, nothing's going to fix itself if you sit by the toilet and cry all day." Scott looked back over his shoulder, sniffling again.

"How did you know I was sitting next to the toilet?" He whined.

"Because for some odd reason you don't strike me as the type of guy to stand in the middle of the room and cry like man." It was silent. Wallace had to think of some way to get him out of that bathroom, then it hit him. Smiling he knocked again. "Hey, I have a wonderful idea to help cheer you up a little bit!"

"Whaaat?" Scott howled, crying again, the sound of the ducky squeaking.

"Let's go to a party with uh…lots of video games and snacks." The door opened. Scott looked at the gay male with large, tear filled eyes.

"But I can't afford snacks and video games." He pouted. Most of his money went to Ramona for groceries and her shopping so in the end he usually only had enough to pay for bus fair and to put in the bank for holidays, and Ramona said he couldn't touch that.

"I'll pay for your snacks and video games just, come on." He grabbed his hand and got dressed into his jeans and sweater, fixing his hair.

"How will you pay for the snacks and video games?" Reaching into his pocket Wallace pulled out his credit card, holding it up in the air. Scott stared at it then looked at Wallace concerned. "But…how will you know the pin number?

"Guy, if I know me well enough then my pin is the same it was back when I was in college seeing how this is the same account number and all." He checked his check book.

"You carry those around with you?" Scott looked over his shoulder at the check book.

"I have since I was 16. Old habits die hard, alright let's go." He smiled and grabbed his hand, slipping his boots and coat on. Pulling the door open a strong gust of wind blew in, a little drift of snow dancing across the floor. Wallace stared at the snow. "It's snowing? What the hell? Isn't it like…summer?"

"No you lost your memories. College Wallace is currently in summer, present Wallace is in the middle of winter." Scott explained, imagining in his mind an epic scene of Wallace splitting into two counter parts, one going back in time to beat an empire of magical beasts and become their gay ruler. Reaching up Wallace fanned the thought bubble away.

"Your thoughts are too loud guy, come on." He stuffed his hands in his pockets and headed out, stepping into the crunchy snow. "I freaking hate the cold." He muttered beneath his breath which created a white cloud of vapor in the cold air. Scott followed, feeling like he had when he was in college. He smiled, actually forgetting about Ramona as he followed his best friend. He listened to Wallace mutter and complain about the snow, watching him slip from time to time on the black ice that was hidden beneath the newly fallen powder.

Falling behind Scott smiled and leaned down grabbing a handful of snow. He started walking again, packing the snow into a ball. He tried to keep himself from laughing as he followed Wallace. Finishing his ball he whipped the snowball at the back of the gays head. The snow exploded on the back of his head, making him stop and flinch from the impact. Turning, Wallace glared at the brunette. He was going to kill him for that, but the stupid grin on Scott's face made him stop. Leaning down Wallace picked up some snow and continued to glare at him.

"I got you with a snowball!" Scott finally announced happily, obviously proud of himself. Packing the snowball into a tight ball Wallace whipped the snowball at the idiotic boy, hitting him in the face, knocking him off his feet. Walking over Wallace crossed his arms and looked down at him.

"Cold huh guy? Serves you right for hitting me with it fir-" Grabbing Wallace's ankle Scott pulled his foot out from under him. With the help of ice Wallace fell on his ass. Scrambling to his knees Scott pounced him, pushing him into a snow bank, covering him in snow. Thrashing Wallace fought against it, unable to keep from screaming as snow rushed down the back of his coat. Laughing Scott grabbed his wrists and hiked them up over his head. With one hand he unbuttoned the front of Wallace's coat and pushed a handful of snow down it.

Gasping Wallace went stiff, looking up at Scott, his eyes wide. His cheeks turned red as he shuttered. "Y-you suck!" He whimpered. Smiling Scott pulled back, but only to be quickly made the bottom of the pile. Shoving his face in the snow Wallace sat on his back, quickly squirming out of his jacket, brushing what snow was left and hadn't melted onto the brunette's head. Grabbing a fistful of his hair he began burying his head in the snow but Scott didn't mind it, he squirmed, laughing. Shifting he pushed Wallace off of him and sat up, shaking his head. He panted, his hands going to his face attempting to warm his cheeks up. Wallace looked at him angry for a second then started laughing. He couldn't remember the last time he'd done that. Literally.

"You remember three years ago when we were still living together? I hid inside a snowman and jumped out and scared you when you were getting the newspaper? You hit me with the frying pan you were using to cook bacon." Scott beamed proudly recalling it. Wallace's smile faded as he looked at him.

"No, I don't remember it." He replied. Scott's smile faded as well. He looked down at his hands and wiped of the wetness. Wallace looked at him for a long time then looked away, feeling sorry for the boy. "Sorry."

"I'm going to get them back."

"What?" Wallace looked up.

"I'm going to get your memories back, and we'll talk about the good days when we'd sleep together and I'd wake up and you were the big spoon and I was the little spoon. And you would make bacon and I'd use your credit card without you knowing but you didn't care because you were my friend." Wallace smiled. Reaching over he messed his hair up.

"I know you will guy." Suddenly something huge out of nowhere came flying across the street hitting Scott in the face, both flying through the snowbank. Kicking off of the boys face the person did a backflip landing on the sidewalk as Scott slid hitting a telephone pole.

"Scott Pilgrim! I have come to challenge you!" He spun. It was a fruity man with tight jeans and a lumberjack beard. He only wore a black t-shirt and a gay rainbow scarf.

"To what? That wasn't very nice." Scott popped his head up, rubbing the large bump on the back of his skull. Standing Wallace ran to him helping him out of the snow.

"You ok guy?"

"Yeah I'm fine," he nodded. "But who the heck goes around randomly kicking people in the face? That's not nice." Scott whined, rubbing his nose.

"I am Michael Bear! I am Wallace's-"

"Friggin ex boyfriend." Wallace stood up.

"What? You…you mean..why did he kick me though!"

"Because he's a douchebag. He's been a douchebag since fifth grade which is why I started dating him." Wallace admitted.

"I am," He ran his hand through his spikey hair and assumed a karate position. "Wallace Wells first evil ex boyfriend!" Scott stared horrified.

"NO! No no no! Why are you coming after me!" He stood up pacing.

"B-because you two are dating." Michael looked around nervously, confused. "Right? You two…are dating?"

"No! He's just my friend! My gay best friend!" Scott threw his hands up defensively. Wallace looked at him slightly hurt. He knew that Scott was just his friend, but Wallace couldn't deny he had some attraction for the brunette. And even though he couldn't remember any of his other boyfriends, he had a feeling that Scott would have been the nicest of all of them.

"Oh…well…I uh…I got a letter from head quarters that you two were dating." He pulled out a letter looking it over.

"No! We're just friends. JUST FRIENDS. I would _NEVER_ date Wallace. Like…ever!" Scott tried to defend himself.

"Thanks guy, like throwing gold trimming on a massacred corpse." He walked away from Scott. "He's denying our relationship. Go ahead and kick his ass." Wallace stepped out of the snow and turned. Grinning Michael cracked his knuckles.

"So the little squealer tried to get out of it."

"No no I'm really- Wallace!" With a tremendous leap Michael was flying at Scott again. Gasping Scott dodged it, letting his attackers foot to go through the telephone pole behind him. "Wallace please! Tell him we're not dating!"

"We're not?" He looked down at his hands, cleaning his nails.

"You suck! You really suck!" Turning he pulled his sword out, but as he went to swing, the blade broke. Gasping he dodged the best he could. Why had his sword broken? That's when it dawned on him, he couldn't use a sword of love and self respect that he got when he was fighting for _Ramona_! First because when Ramona left it broke his heart, and second because he'd gotten that self respect after admitting he cheated on Knives with Ramona. A hard fist smashed him in the face, knocking him across the street and into a tree.

"Now we finish this!" Michael growled flying through the air. His fist on fire. "FIST OF A DOUCHEBAG BOYFRIEND!" Screaming Scott closed his eyes. He was dead, he was totally dead! He waited for the pain of the fist. A minute went by, then two. Opening his eyes slowly he looked up and there infront of him was Wallace. He was standing over him protectively with a frying pan.

"W-Wallace?" Scott whimpered.

"Wallace?"

"Don't you _dare_ hurt my Scott!" Wallace snarled. Snapping his foot out he kicked Michael back. Jumping up into the air he spun in a circle like Sonic the Hedgehog and came down frying pan first, hitting Michael in the head. Michael ends up with his face in a crater in the ground. Jumping back he looks at Scott and growls. "Are you going to kick his ass or let him get up and hurt you?" Dumbfounded Scott pushes himself to his feet. Walking over he waits as Michael begins to push himself up.

"I'm not, his boyfriend." Spinning, Scott whirled around, kicking the man in the face. Bursting into coins Scott stared down at the crater. "Ooo coins!" smiling he bent down, collecting all of his hard earned reward. "Why did I get more for fighting your first evil ex than I did for Ramona's?" He questioned curiously, counting all of the money. "I got about ten dollars here."

"Because who would want to risk their ass for a gay person? Think about it guy." Grabbing a fistful of snow he reached into his pocket and pulls out a washcloth. Wrapping the snow up in the wash cloth he walked over to Scott, gently resting it against his black eye.

"Do you always carry a washcloth around with you?"

"It's incase I throw up guy. I do drink, _a lot_." He smiled, looking down at Scott. The brunette was pouting, his swollen eye closed.

"Why did you let him attack me?" he whined. "That sucked."

"It was pay back for saying dating me would be disgusting. Now come on, let's go back." Putting the icepack in Scott's hand he turned him around, pushing him towards the house.

"B-But what about the video game and snack party!"

"I'll buy you some snacks and rent some video games, god!" He laughed pushing him, almost slipping on the ice. Scott stumbled heading back towards the house. He beamed at the promise of snacks and video games, but one thing lingered over the promise that bothered him. Who else thought that Wallace and him were dating? And how many ex's _did_ his gay friend have?


End file.
